War of Idrasil
The''' War of Idrasil''' or the War of Succession, was a large multi-theater conflict fought throughout Idrasil, Sunbasa, Earunland, and their surrounding lands from 117-123 PGE. The name indicates the war focusing around the control of the kingdom of Idrasil. The War of Idrasil is the principal military conflicted depicted in Storm's Wake, Fading Light, ''and ''Rising Tides. The war is overlapped and by the War of the Dawn. The War of Idrasil is the successor to the former Cold War between Idrasil, Sunbasa, and the Arcanna. Causes The initial precursor to the war was the failure of the union known as a Sunidra, an alliance between Sunbasa and Idrasil. Following the collapse and overrunning of the lands formerly known as Arcanna, the Azimur were allowed to burn Sunbasa to the ground, with only Eusoa Shinasi, Sir Roarke Winterstead, and Lord Herin Namanzir as well as some of their household as well as a handful of other minor houses. Idrasil had amassed their armies but due to Hadrian's War, had cut off support to the Basians and allowed the kingdom to fall. The fleeing houses were given asylum by Zerdan Thanon who saw the opportunity to win the hand of Lady Eusoa and have claim to the Sunidra. As Hadrian's War raged, the Cold War had severe economic consequences resulting in several riots. The most violent of them all, under Idra's Lance, Hadrian lost his son and heir Sir Christoph Regmar and at the Battle of the Divide his sons Sir Jakob Regmar, Sir Reed Ellecan, and Sir Bradwurst. As panic swept Idrasil, it is speculated that Lady Eusoa instigated much of the conflicts by marking up food prices, limiting exports, and so on, Hadrian in an effort to continue affording his armies began dismantling idols and temples around the city, following which the Idrasilians began an uprising and murdered Hadrian, consuming his flesh and desecrating his bones. The entire kingdom upon rebellion, it was ended when his brother Haden Regmar marched from the Lordsveil with a host of 10,000 men to the capital and forced Hadrian to surrender. Following Haden was annointed king and married Lady Sumari Caerion in an attempt to reunite the fracture following the collapse of the Sunidra. While Haden's reign was prosperous the Regmar name had been tainted and upon the death of Dryia Caerion, there was much competition for the Lady of the realm. At last Haden picked his bride Raven Ellecan, to raise the house and control the west following the death of Lord Zerdan Thanon. The day of the wedding, Haludin Regmar, Haden's Captain of Knights was to be raised to Commander of Idrasil. Upon him entering the throne room where the wedding was to be held, assassins and Thanon soldiers killed Haludin, his personal guard, and murdered Regmar forces throughout the capital city. The coop was orchestrated House Thanon and Lady Eusoa Shinasi, in efforts to bring down the reign of House Regmar who reigned under the Caerion line, and restore the kingdoms to the Sunidra in Lady Eusoa's name. The wedding day is called the Day of the Red Dahlia as during the coop servants brought boquets in and were killed so the flowers were thrown in the air and covered the throne room. Lord Zerlak Thanon sitting on the throne begins consolidating his forces and plans to marry lady Eusoa to reform the Sunidra. In response the surviving Halemar Regmar, son of Haludin, declares his claim to the throne despite being sworn to the Citadel Varaskin. Despite this he earns Haludin's sweeping support. Eventually this causes the banished Marcan Regmar to declare his claim as well as Stalaheid under the newly formed House Udin. Factions *'The Warden of the Varaskin: 'Halemar Regmar eldest male heir to the Regmar line of Idrasil despite being sworn to the Citadel Varaskin. Initially he is supported by the Wolfstone, Lordsveil, Tower Ellecan, and the Graypins. *'The King of Sunidra: '''Zeralk Thanon uses Lady Eusoa of Sunbasa to have claim to a potential reformation of the Sunidra. *'The King of Dusk: Marcan Regmar is the second eldest Regmar heir, however due to his banished status he receives support only from the Stones, the Icethorns, and the conquered Frost Isles, Vlad's Keep and Anchorage. The Course of War 'The War ' Factions *'''Warden Halemar Regmar: the eldest son of the late King Haludin Udin. Following his father's assassination abandoned his post as Warden of the Southguard, and led an exodus on the Equinox, declaring it was a sign from the cosmos, Halemar with his 700 soldiers sacked the castle and exectued Ellan Thanon, the cousin of Zerick Thanon and second of the House Creed. Declaring himself the king of Idrasil after this began assmebling his supporters, mercenaries, and Basian rivals alike at Westmarch, his proclaimed capital of his rival faction until he can successfuly liberate Idra Leone. *'Idrator Zeralk in the East: '''Zeralk Thanon declared himself Emperator (a title reserved for ruler of both Idrasil and Sunbasa) this caused discontent amongst the Basians and troubled the Thanons' cause as the union relied on Zerick and Eusoa ruling together. Zeralk mustered his forces outside of Idra Leone, claiming to be the rightful hier after his father-in-law Hadrian died. As the leader of House Thanon, Zeralk's supporters ranged from the Hintherlands, the Seahalls, Sunbasa, the Jadelords of western Idrasil, the bowels of Emunduba the richest House in the kingdoms and the husband to Euosa. Commanding aproximately 17,000 men, Zeralk by far had the greatest army. However 6,000 of these soldiers the Basians were threatening to disband on Euosa's orders because of their disfavor to Zeralk. Prince Zerick Thanon musters men in the safety of Whiteveil where he has fielded 13,000 additional soldiers at the time Halemar Udin marched northward. *'Lord Marcan Regmar: after his father's death the middle brother of the three, Marcan returning from exile declared himself Haludin's rightful hier and with gathered support from his exiled lands he brought with him 2,000 Stonemen, 1,500 Frostborn, mixed mercenaries, and his own personal force known as the Wolfpack numbering at 1,000 to fight for his cause. Refuting Halemar's rule openly, Marcan however did not ally himself with the Basians or the Thanons. Wielding the least influence and numbers Marcan sought to capture Idra Leone in a swift move from the North. *'Lord Stalaheid Udin: '''Following Halemar's labelling as a traitor, Stalaheid with earned support forms a new house and sepratist faction. Though failing to ally with his brother Marcan, he forges an alliance with Zerick Thanon. Replacements of faction heads *'Idrator Zerick Thanon: Receiving word that Zeralk moved to attack Halemar at Hero's Run. Zerick did not provide the requested reinforcements and allowed Zeralk to fail, where his brother was felled by Halemar Udin. Zerick under consel of Eusoa, believed that his brother was unfit as rightful ruler and that his death was for the greater good of the realm. Instead Zerick sought to resolve the war peacefully though was unsuccessful. *'''Stalaheid Udin: '''Stalaheid Udin replaced Halemar in 121 PGE after his brother fell at the Ambush along Miran. Stalaheid however made few strides in the war and instead investigated the ambush, seeking to find Halemar's body. However Stalaheid eventually led a stunning mission that was ill-supported by his banners to liberate the Basian hold the Seahalls. Being successful Stalaheid alleviated pressure for his forces in the Hintherlands and eliminated their flank so that the only front was that in the west against the Thanon's and Sunbasa. Eventually Stalaheid rescued Halemar and resigned leadership so that he may serve as his brother's captain.